everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RoybelGirl/What does Gracie Goose think of...?
Yeah, I'm going to try this out! This is going to be a simple little blog where you can find out what Gracie Goose thinks of your OC(s). :) Now, let me lay down a few rules... 1. No swearing, please! I would feel awful if there was any swearing of any sort on this. 2. No spamming. I have no tolerance for this sort of thing. 3. Have fun!! Maiden Falsebride She is my best friend ever after! My life would be a mess without the constant help and advice she offers me. We have known each other since we were very young, since she came to live at my castle when her grandparents died. (I feel so bad- she doesn't have any family left.) Both of us enjoy working, so often we get together just to clean things up! (A little weird... I know...) It's unfair that no one will hire her to work as a maid just because of her destiny. There is a small thing that worries me... I'm a Rebel. For her. I know what you might be thinking... why don't you tell her? Because Maiden tends to worry a lot about the ones she loves. And if she hears that I'm a Rebel because I don't want her to die a horrific death someday, she'll probably go crazy and beg me to not risk myself for her. But I won't let her die a young woman. Because she's my best friend. Fay Fairer Fay is one of my very best friends! She is the kind of person that you really enjoy spending time with once you've gotten past her shy side. Her fairytale is one of my very favorites, and I was thrilled when I first met her! She is very sweet and kind, and she sees the best in everyone. She, like me, is also an early bird, which is a fun little trait to share. I remember the first lesson I gave her on horse riding- she came in such fancy clothes and sparkly jewelry! I had to make her change, I would hate to see them spoiled with dirt. She is one of the ''very ''few that knows I'm a Rebel. I find her a very comforting and trustworthy person, so I know my secret is safe with her. Scythe Sasin Scythe? Oh, well, okay. I don't know him overly well. He seems very mysterious and reserved. However, I have been told that he is very heroic, and that is something I admire. I have seen him every so often when he is with his friends and with them he seems to be a very funny and likeable student. I've been told that he can't feel emotions! Is that even possible? That seems like a pretty sad situation, in my opinion. Simon Paisible I've interacted with Simon once or twice during school, and I am almost certian that he was the one I danced with at the Masquerade Ball. Simon is really sweet and sort of adorable, although he is rather emotional. We share a love for horses and the color pink, which is a fun trait. I often want to give him a hug whenever he is feeling sad. I hope that we could get to know one another better soon. Category:Blog posts